Séquestration forcée
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Quand Kanda et Allen dépassent les bornes en se disputant à tout va. Leurs amis en ont marre et décident de leur faire une petite surprise qui n'est pas du goût des deux ennemis.
1. Prologue

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voilà ma deuxième fic longue =)**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. La parution sera irrégulière et peut-être longue, à cause du lycée u_u**

**Mais j'essayerais de mettre les chapitres le plus vite possible, quand même =)**

**Corrigée par ma Seize-chan que j'adore !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Séquestration.**

**Prologue.**

Le calme régnait à la Congrégation, vu l'heure tardive ou plutôt matinale, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, tout le monde dormait tranquillement, bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures.

Quand soudain...un grand cri de rage retentit.

Réveillant par la même occasion, plus de la moitié des pauvres dormeurs présents, pour la plupart des scientifiques, qui venaient à peine de s'endormir. Le tyrannique Komui les aillant forcés à veiller très tard, beaucoup trop.

Le jeune homme qui avait crié n'était autre qu'Allen Walker, bientôt suivit de Kanda Yu.

Les malheureux réveillés n'eurent qu'une seule et même pensée, avant de mettre des boules quies.

"Et c'est reparti pour un tour".

Il est vrai que les deux Exorcistes, depuis quelques temps, ne pouvaient plus se voir sans qu'une confrontation ne vienne troubler le calme de la Congrégation, même pour des broutilles. Un geste de travers, un mot de trop et une violente dispute éclatait, avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains et qu'ils ne finissent indibutablement à l'Infirmerie.

Personne dans l'Ordre ne savait pourquoi ses deux-là étaient passés d'amoureux transi écoeureants de mièvrerie à ennemis jurés qui se haïssaient au plus haut point, bien plus encore qu'avant leur relation.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Comment ?

Mystère.

Mais dans l'ombre, six paires de yeux flamboyants de sadisme et calculateurs regardaient les deux ennemis se faire emmener à l'infirmerie. Prêt à tout pour retrouver un sommeil serein, ils s'étaient réunis.

Allen et Kanda n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que vous avez aimés =)

A bientôt !


	2. Petite discussion entre amis

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre I, qui à mis tu temps à arriver u_u**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I.**

**Petite discussion entre amis et exécution du plan.**

Une journée de plus débutait à la Congrégation faite de travail forcé, de scientifiques à moitié mort, de rires...de hurlements stridents à vous pétaient les tympans.

Allen Walker et Kanda Yu commençaient une nouvelle journée par une énième dispute où un corps à corps violent et sanglant débuterait, qui se finirait immanquablement par un séjour vers la Terreur de toutes personnes saine d'esprit, l'Antre du Diable : l'Infirmerie.

Donc juste une journée banale, comme tant d'autre.

Enfin, peut-être plus pour longtemps.

**xXx**

Une jeune femme se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, rien de bien inhabituel mais voilà, en la regardant attentivement, on pouvait apercevoir deux yeux brillants d'un éclat maléfique et le début d'un sourire pervers et sadique se formait sur ses lèvres rouges, vite cachées par son éventail noir au motif chinois grenat, présent de son adorable chéri.

Elle se sentait en cet instant toute puissante, bientôt elle piègerait les deux plus exaspérants Exorcistes de l'Ordre, sans aucun remord.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits gâchées avec son amoureux, à cause de leurs disputes. Maintenant elle pouvait se venger et en profiterait avec joie.

"préparez-vous, mes amis !", pensa la mystérieuse et effrayante jeune femme, d'un ricanement à vous glacer le sang.

Cette inconnue traversait d'un pas rapide et nerveux l'ordre, à l'affut du moindre bruit, ayant peur de se faire repérer par une certaine personne, quelle ne voulait pas voir en cet instant, un hystérique à la voix stridente.

Lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans la partie abandonnée de l'ordre, elle souffla de soulagement, il ne pourra pas la retrouver, ni la dérangeait maintenant, heureusement d'ailleurs. Une tâche importante l'attendait avec ses collaborateurs.

Aujourd'hui devait marquer un tournant important dans l'élaboration de leur plan pour réunir de nouveau les deux emmerdeurs de service.

Après quelques tournants, la jeune femme, qui n'était autre que Lenalee, arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, où ses compagnons d'infortune l'attendaient pour s'entretenir sur un plan d'action. Ainsi commença une conversation des plus diaboliques qui n'eut jamais existé.

Inconsciemment, Allen et Kanda frissonnèrent de peur, sans savoir que bientôt, ils payeront le prix de leur disputes.

**xXx**

Les six compagnons s'assirent autour de la table, disposait au centre de la pièce, qu'ils avaient eux même aménagé pour plus de confort, lors de leur premier débat... qui n'avait abouti à rien de concret...ni les cinq autres suivants.

Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de continuer à espérer un miracle.

-Bon, quelqu'un a trouvé une idée pour les remettre ensemble depuis la dernière fois ? demanda un jeune homme en rollers, Timothy, avant de bailler, plus intéressé par son lit que part autre chose.

Il aimerait bien retourner à ses frasques mais, malheureusement pour lui, pour mener à bien ses projets, il devait être en forme, et à cause d'Allen et Kanda, ce n'était pas gagné.

Un très long silence suivit la déclaration de jeune Exorciste, plusieurs Akuma en tutu rose dansant un ballet passèrent, suivit bientôt du Comte Millénaire, se dandinant, en caleçon et Road en parfaite Alice aux pays des merveilles...couvertes de sang, un couteau taché de sang à la main.

Les Exorcistes avaient-ils fumé quelques choses ?

-Heuuu...Je pense avoir une idée, murmura une belle jeune femme timide, Miranda, incertaine, les yeux brillants de...perversité ? Cinq paires d'yeux endormis la fixèrent, comme si elle représentait le Messie descendu du Ciel, pour leur venir en aide.

-Va-y ! On n'a rien à perdre, tout à gagner, dit Lavi, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, affalait sur sa hésita quelques secondes, puis se lança d'une voix peu assurée, ne sachant pas la réaction de ses compagnons.

-On pourrait les enfermer ensemble, répondit-elle.

-heu, oui mais...ils pourraient s'enfuir sans problème, dès qu'ils le voudront, remarqua Marie, à moitié dans les vapes.

Miranda reprit alors d'une voix songeuse.

-C'est pourquoi, il est indispensable de préparer la pièce à l'avance. Avec, je dirais une porte blindée infranchissable, aucune fenêtres ne doit être présentes, des murs très épais que leurs innocences ne puissent en venir à bout, ensuite...Il faut un endroit isolé dans la Congrégation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, le meilleurs seraient sans aucun doute des murs insonorisés. Ensuite la pièce doit être assez petite. Il faudra mettre seulement un lit et il ne faut pas oublier des vivres pour ne pas qu'ils meurent de faim. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, s'exclama Miranda, heureuse de son plan, pour de multiples raisons.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle vit que ses cinq amis la contemplé avec admiration et surprise même Krory, qui se morfondait dans son coin, de ne pouvoir rêver de sa tendre "Eliade".

Qui aurait pu penser que la maladroite et timide Miranda possédait un esprit aussi retord ?

Pas eux en tout cas.

-C'est une idée fantastique. Tu es la meilleure, ria Lavi, réveillé pour de bon.

Mais ses amis ne savaient pas que la seule chose qui l'a motivé était d'ordre personnel, mais ne concernait pas son , le plan fut accepté et tous et nommé "Cupidon à la rescousse !", un nom à coucher par terre mais beaucoup mieux que la proposition de Lenalee "Petit Chérubin en action !".

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des détails du plan pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, en cas de pépins, il fallait mieux être préparés. "Cupidon à la rescousse !" pouvait enfin débuter.

**xXx**

Pendant une longue semaine, ils partirent à la recherche d'un coin isolé des oreilles indiscrètes, rassemblèrent tout ce qu'il leurs fallaient pour préparer le terrain, jusqu'à la finalisation complète de l'endroit. Les amis se sourirent de joie, enfin ils avaient fini, malgré les difficultés rencontrées lors de leurs nombreuses escapades. Ils pouvaient souffler un bon coup.

Mais Miranda, elle devait encore faire quelques petites choses, dans la pièce. Quelques choses qui lui tenait à coeur et qu'elle ferait avec plaisir. Personne ne le savait mais Miranda se trouvait être une Yaoiste confirmée et en bonne Yaoiste, elle ne pouvait absolument pas laisser une possible chance de filmer deux gay en action. Rien que de l'imaginer, un saignement de nez l'a pris, tandis qu'un sourire de perverse se formait sur ses lèvres.

Alors, elle ne put résister à la tentation et alla un soir cachait de multiples caméras et micros, un peu partout dans la pièce, ne laissant aucun angle mort. Même si elle devait y mettre du sien en leur envoyant un gaz aphrodisiaque dans la pièce pour qu'ils passent à l'acte, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Miranda pouvait se faire beaucoup d'argent, avec les vidéo qu'elle pourrait vendre au fangirls du beau couple, maintenant séparé.

Oh oui beaucoup d'argent. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait s'aimer, quand même.

Son larcin terminait, elle retourna dans sa chambre, excitée comme une puce et s'endormit, rêvant de beaux jeunes hommes...très heureux d'être ensemble dirons-nous et d'argent tombant du Ciel.

**xXx**

La phase I du plan "Cupidon à la rescousse !" étant fini, la phase II pouvait maintenant débuter, celui d'attirer leurs ignorantes et innocentes proies dans leur piège diabolique. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des deux proies, Lenalee s'occuperait de la proie Kanda et Lavi de la proie Allen.

Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait plus arrêter les six comploteurs de l'Ombre, plus décidés que jamais.

**xXx**

Allen, pauvre et innocente future proie de Lavi, venait de sortir de l'Infirmerie et se rendait au Réfectoire. Histoire de manger un énorme repas, pour reprendre des forces après sa violente baston avec son ennemi juré, Kanda Yu.

Mais voilà, ses plans furent interrompus par son meilleur ami Lavi, qui se dirigeait vers lui, un grand sourire plaquait sur son visage.

-Allen ! Justement, je te cherchais, s'exclama le roux, en se plaçant devant lui, son sourire ne présageait rien de bon...pour lui, seulement.

-Heu...pourquoi ? questionna le Maudit, inquiet de ce que pouvait vouloir son ami, un peu trop enjoué pour être honnête.

-Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer, expliqua Lavi, l'oeil pétillant de malice et de...sadisme ?

Le Maudit le vit pas très bien et se dit que cela devait être le fruit de son imagination.

Allen devait trouver une excuse pour décliner l'invitation du roux et vite. Il se souvenait parfaitement, de la première fois que Lavi lui proposa de lui montrer quelques choses d'intéressants comme il disait. Eh bien, ils avaient été épiés la Salle de Bain des femmes et ils avaient récolté plusieurs baffes, lorsque quelqu'un les repéra.

Ce fut le début d'une longues séries de jours plus horribles les uns que les autres et les plus honteux de sa vie.

Mais bon, peut être que cette fois-ci...peut-être.

-D'accord, je vais manger et on y va, d'accord ? J'ai trop faim pour attendre, répondit Allen, résigné et le ventre grondant pour confirmer ses paroles, espérant que son ami ne l'entraînerait plus dans des endroits louches ou dangereux.

Le roux fit une drôle de tête, mais acquiesça à sa demande.

-Dépêche-toi, alors ! Ce que je veux te montrer ne peut pas attendre, dit son ami, un peu...bizarre.

-D'accord, je vais me dépêcher, répondit Allen, regardant étrangement son ami, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur le corps.

**xXx**

Kanda, la pauvre et innocente proie de Lenalee, venait lui aussi de sortir de L'infirmerie et se rendait dans un lieu calme et tranquille, la Salle d'entraînement. Mais voilà, quand il voulut commencer sa méditation habituelle, Lenalee, la très énervante Lenalee vint le déranger. Il soupira d'exaspération, après ce stupide Moyashi, voici l'idiote et pleurnicharde de devait vraiment être maudit, pour mériter cela.

Quoique pour Allen, il pouvait, parfaitement, comprendre, il avait merdé avec lui, sans le vouloir et il en payait les pots cassés comme un imbécile, qu'il n'était pas bien sur et ensuite, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient recommencé à se battre et à s'insulter. Il le regrettait mais ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour réparer ses erreurs

-Kanda, il faut que je te parle. C'est important, commença la jeune femme, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Moi pas. Maintenant, laisse moi, répondit Kanda, en essayant de se replonger dans sa méditation mais Lenalee n'avait, malheureusement, pas dit son dernier mot.

"Pauvre cruche", pensa le kendoka, commençant à perdre, sérieusement, son sang-froid.

-Tu me suis où tu serviras de cobaye à mon frère, menaça une Lenalee très sérieuse. A toi de choisir. J'attend.

Kanda pesa le pour et le contre et se leva dans un grognement de mécontentement.

-Ca va, ça va, je viens, répliqua méchamment le kendoka, de très méchante humeur, si les regards pouvaient tuer, Lenalee serait raide morte, en cet instant.. Lenalee sourit satisfaite et elle et le brun sortirent de la Salle d'entraînement.

**xXx**

Lavi s'impatientait, Allen dévorait son repas mais il était lent très lent, comme s'il le faisait exprès.

Enfin, au bout de dix longues minutes, le Maudit n'avait plus rien dans ses assiettes. Lavi se retint de pleurer de joie et de remercier Dieu.

D'ailleurs pourquoi lui ? Il ne pouvait pas en envoyer un autre. Non, on l'avait désigné sans son consentement.

Youpi, youpi. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

-Bon on peut y aller maintenant, demanda Lavi à son meilleur ami, les yeux suppliants.

-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai fini, répondit Allen, tout sourire, d'avoir bien mangé comme toujours quand c'était Jerry.

Lavi se leva, retrouvant sa bonne humeur et sortit du Réfectoire, suivit de son ami.

**xXx**

Lenalee, suivi d'un Kanda de méchante humeur, se dirigeait vers La pièce spéciale. Bientôt, elle pourra dormir et passer quelques nuits chaudes avec son amant, sans entendre des hurlements qui leur coupaient toute envie.

Elle espérait juste que Kanda ne poserait pas de questions sur le lieu où elle l'emmenait, mais il semblait préférer se morfondre que de détailler l'endroit. Tant mieux, cela n'en sera que plus facile.

Elle sourit quand elle vit la porte de La pièce et se dirigea vers elle pour ensuite s'y engouffrer, lorsque Kanda y entra, Kanda fronça les sourcils, en voyant où il se trouvait, mais avant qu'il n'eut pu prononçait un mot, Lenalee l'assomma d'un grand coup de pied, avant de le mettre sur le lit aidé de Marie.

Ensuite, ils sortirent attendant la deuxième proie, Allen.

**xXx**

Lavi se dépêcha de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, Allen sur ses talons...qui n'était absolument pas rassuré.

-Heuuu...Lavi, je crois que je vais partir, déclara le Maudit, d'une voix pressante. Tu es assez bizarre, en ce moment. Tu t'es disputé avec Lenalee ?

Le roux préféra confirmait les paroles d'Allen.

-Oui et je ne sais pas comment recoller les morceaux, répondit-il, feignant d"être aux bords des larmes. Tu ne sait pas comment, elle pourrait me pardonner ?

Allen se frotta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

-Tu sais, moi je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placer pour te répondre, répliqua-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se rappelant sa relation avec le kendoka, qui l'avait fait souffrir. Le roux profita de son manque d'attention pour l'assommait d'un grand coup de poing sur la tête .

-Désolé, Allen. Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit Lavi, en prenant son ami inconscient sur ses épaules et de l'amena dans la pièce.

Il le déposa sur le lit, près de Kanda et ressortit, sans oublier, bien sur, de verouillait la porte blindée.

**xXx**

Les six comploteurs de l'Ombre attendirent le réveil de leurs deux amis. Grâce aux caméras de Miranda, qui leur avait, finalement révélé son secret mais pas le but des caméras et des micros.

Mais bon, ils furent très contents, ainsi ils pouvaient voir comment évoluée la relation des deux ex-amants et à quels moments, ils pourraient les libérer.

Le plan "Cupidon à la rescousse !" pouvaient enfin débuter pour de bon.

** A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Réveil et souvenirs I

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre II espérant qu'il répondra à vos attende =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II.**

**Réveil et souvenirs I.**

Allen se tortilla sur le lit, se réveillant doucement. Il ouvrit ses yeux encore embués de fatigue...avant de s'asseoir brusquement.

Que faisait-il dans un lit ?

Allen laissa son regard dérivé sur la pièce et se rendit compte que ce n'était absolument pas sa chambre.

La pièce, où il trouvait, était assez petite et n'était éclairée que par quelques lampes au plafond, donnant une ambiance tamisée. Dans la chambre, il y avait une petite table et deux chaises, un placard, le lit dans lequel il se tenait assis et deux tables de chevets.

Il paniqua.

Que fait-il ici ?

Il se souvenait d'avoir suivi son ami et ensuite plus rien, le trou noir jusqu'à maintenant. Ah si il se rappelait, Lavi lui avait donné un grand coup de poing sur la tête mais pourquoi lui faire ça ?

Son regard se posa sur le lit et...

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, hurla Allen, en se reculant de la forme endormie sur lit, avant de s'écrasait sur le sol comme une merde, sur les fesses.

Le Maudit se releva difficilement, se frottant le postérieur essayant d'atténuer la douleur mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus se trouvait être allongé sur le lit, Kanda.

Ce sale enfoiré qui se foutait pas mal des sentiments des autres et qui se permettait de lui briser le coeur, en espérant son pardon.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux voilà bien longtemps, qu'il n'avait pu le contemplé avec son visage serein. Il faut dire qu'ils se disputaient et se battaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient et ils n'étaient jamais seuls.

Allen prit un oreiller sur le lit et alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, s'asseyant dessus, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de son ancien-compagnon.

Il posa sa tête contre ses genoux et posa ses mains sur sa tête, laissant ses larmes coulaient tandis que des souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs heureux au côté de Kanda. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où ils se mirent ensemble, lui arrachant un sourire malgré ses larmes qui coulaient.

**xXx**

**Flash Back**

_Un fête se préparait à la Congrégation, pour l'anniversaire de Kanda qui redoutait cet évènement au plus haut point. Mais il faut dire qu'avec Komui et Tiedoll comme organisateurs, qui ne partagerait pas son avis._

_Malgré cela, tout le monde attendait cette fête avec impatience, histoire de se détendre un peu et d'oublier, pendant quelques heures la guerre. _

_Le soir venu, lorsque la fête commença, Tiedoll dut aller chercher, très gentillement, son disciple adoré, Kanda, qui s'était barricadé dans sa chambre, et il fut obligé de le trainer de force, jusqu'à la Salle où tout le monde les attendait._

_Un "Joyeux Anniversaire" retentit, à l'entrer du Kendoka revêche, qui lâcha son habituel "tch", ne feignant même pas la joie ou la surprise._

_Faisant fit de cette réaction peu amicale, mais venant de Kanda, cela n'avait rien d'anormal, Toutes les personnes de la Congrégation débutèrent les réjouissances._

_Ils offrirent d'abord les cadeaux, Tiedoll enjoignit son disciple à les ouvrir et à remercier les personnes, à coups de sourires trop innocents pour être honnête._

_Ensuite, le brun s'installa dans un coin, ruminant sa colère contre son Maître et sur toutes les personnes présentes à cette stupide fête. Pendant qu'Allen l'admirait, descendant verre sur verre, sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Ayant de plus en plus l'esprit embrouillé._

_Kanda jetait un regard noir, à toutes personnes essayant de l'approcher, ce qui les dissuada tous bien sur._

_Mais voilà, un Allen des plus éméché brava, regards noirs et mauvaise humeur, pour se postait devant lui._

_-Kandaaaaaa ! Tu vas bien ? s'exclama le Maudit, bourré en se collant à Kanda, comme un chaton._

_Le brun soupira, exaspéré._

_-Tu es soul Moyashi. Va-t-en, répondit-il, doucement, essayant de le repousser, en vain._

_-Mais je suis pas soul, répliqua le Symbiotique, un moue boudeuse, si mignonne, inscrite sur son visage. En voulant se retraisser, Allen vacilla quelques peu sur ses jambes._

_-Ou alors juste un petit peu. J'ai pas bu beaucoup, continua-t-il._

_Le Kendoka leva un sourcil montrant clairement qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas._

_Allen, l'ignora et s'assit sur les genoux, de celui qu'il aimait en secret, se collant le plus possible à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il soupira de bien-être. _

_Kanda se leva, portant comme une mariée, le koala attaché à son cou._

_-Je te ramène à ta chambre, dit le beau brun. En même temps, je pourrais me barrer de cette stupide fête, reprit-il dans un murmure, que seul Allen entendit._

_Le Symbiotique se vit plus ou moins traverser les couloirs de la Congrégation mais sentit parfaitement les bras forts et protecteurs du si froid Kanda, son amour secret. Il se sentait si bien contre lui, tandis que sa douce fragrance l'enveloppait comme dans un cocon._

_Il ne rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, que lorsque Kanda le posa doucement sur son lit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de toujours s'accrochait à son cou._

_-Allez Moyashi, lâche-moi, murmure le Kendoka, cherchant à se libérer de l'étreinte d'Allen._

_-Non, je veux pas et je m'appelle Allen, répondit le Maudit, en ramenant la tête de son amour secret, avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles douces du Kendoka._

_Celui-ci, à moitié courbé vers l'occupant du lit, ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, et du se retenir au lit pour ne pas tomber sur Allen mais il se laissa bien vite emporter par le baiser et y participa._

_Les choses s'enchaînèrent alors rapidement, sans qu'ils comprennent vraiment comment et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, laissant libre court à leur passion, jusqu'au matin._

_Allen se réveilla en premier, avec mal de tête affreux, comme si un marteau s'archarnait dessus. Pendant quelques instants, il ne reconnut pas sa chambre et essaya de se souvenir de la nuit passée._

_Alors tout lui revint comme un coup de fouet, il vira au rouge brique et laissa son regard se perdre sur Kanda à ses côtés, tellement magnifique._

_Il arbhorait un air paisible, sans qu'aucun froncement de sourcils ne viennent le briser, ses cheveux d'un couleur pareille à la nuit s'étalaient librement sur l'oreiller et sur son visage et son torse halé et musclé était visible, le drap ne cachant que le nécessaire._

_"J'ai...avec...Oh mon Dieu !" pensa Allen, paniqué et pourtant heureux._

_Il voulut se lever et s'écroula au sol, une violente douleur aux reins. Sa première fois, avec Kanda, était exceptionnelle mais les séquelles un peu moins. _

_C'est donc en boitant qu'il entra dans la Salle de Bain pour se laver, s'habiller et trouver un cachet contre le mal de tête si possible._

_Lorsqu'il sortit, il s'assit sur le lit, attendant le réveil du beau brun, se demanda avec peur, si leur nuit représentait quelque chose pour lui ou si ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir comme le kendoka en ramenait si souvent, à son plus grand désespoir._

_Lorsque l'objet de son amour commença doucement à se réveiller, Allen se tendit quelque peu et ferma les yeux, attendant sa réaction._

_Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et il se retrouva plaquait contre le lit, tandis que ses lèvres furent prises en otage par celles de son Kendoka, qui dérivèrent bientôt vers son oreille pour y murmurait un "Je t'aime", qui rendit fou de joie le "Moyashi", qui lui déclara enfin sa flamme._

_Ensuite, ils passèrent des jours ensembles, heureux et amoureux, sans qu'aucun nuages ne viennent ternir leurs horizons. Leur amis furent content pour eux, à part quelques personnes réfractaires comme Chaoji, Luberrier, enfin de sous-merdes sans importances ( qu'est-ce-que je les hais ! ) mais ils s'en fichèrent et vicurent leur amour, sans se souciaient des mauvaises langues._

**_Fin du Flash Back._**

**_xXx_**

Les pleurs d'Allen redoublèrent, cela dura deux années, deux années de pur bonheur...jusqu'à se fameux jour qui mit fin à leur histoire d'amour.

Tout cela de la faute de Kanda.

Il le détestait pour cela, à cause de lui ses illusions d'un avenir ensemble s'étaient brisées, ne laissant que son coeur en lambeau et plus aucun espoir. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Pourquoi Bakanda, pourquoi ? murmura Allen, les yeux rivés sur le corps endormi de son ex-amant, un corps si désirable qu'il avait mainte fois parcourut de ses mains et de sa bouche et un corps qui l'avait mainte fois touché et prit avec passion et ardeur.

Rien que d'y penser, ses joues se colorèrent de rouges.

Il essuya ses larmes, avec sa manche, ne voulant pas paraître faible ou vulnérable, quand le Kendoka se réveillerait. Plus jamais, il ne lui montrerait ses larmes, comme ce jour maudit.

Pour ne plus y penser, il se remémora un autre souvenir heureux, au temps de son insousciance.

**xXx**

**Flash Back**

_Allen et Kanda se trouvait au Réfectoire, tranquillement assis à un table, quand Lavi vint les rejoindre, un grand sourire trop joyeux pour être rassurant plaquait sur son visage._

_-Salut les gars ! dit-il, d'une voix ravie._

_Kanda plissa les yeux de méfiance, tandis qu'Allen s'inquiètait un peu, beaucoup._

_-Heu salut, répondit le Maudit, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant la gorge. Il y a une raison pour que tu sois si...joyeux ?_

_Lavi accentua son sourire, les yeux brillant de malice._

_-Quoi ! Vous êtes pas au courant ? demanda le Roux, ressemblant, de plus en plus, à un Diable._

_-Komui et Tiedoll ont eu une idée pour passer le temps, continua Lavi, en ricanant._

_Allen et Kanda pâlirent dangereusement face à cette révélation des plus horrible._

_-Ah...Ah bon et c'est quoi ? bégaya le Symbiotique, tremblant de peur._

_-Une pièce de théâtre, s'exclama Lavi._

_Allen soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça._

_-Dont vous serez les personnages principals, reprit-il, en riant. Kanda fera une princesse en détresse et toi le prince venu la délivrer du monstre._

_Kanda recracha ses Soba adoré de surprise et Allen s'étouffait avec ses mitarashi dango._

_-De quoi ! hurla le beau brun, une aura maléfique se formant autour de lui. Je vais rentre visite à Komui._

_-Attend Yu ! Tu oublie...commença le Roux, avant de voir Mugen près de son cou. J'ai rien dit._

_Il leva les mains en signe de paix et Kanda partit._

_-Il oublie que Tiedoll est aussi dans le cou, soupire Lavi, en s'affalant sur la table._

_Tandis qu'Allen se retenait de rire, nerveusement._

_Enfin de compte, la pièce de théâtre eut lieu et fut à mourir de rire._

_Surtout quand, au lieu d'une douce princesse gentille, aimante, sociale et amicale, on se trouvait en présence d'une pseudo princesse froide, de mauvaise humeur, asociale et aux envies meurtrières et un prince pas aussi charmant et sur de lui que dans les contes de fée. _

_Au final, les personnes de la Congrégation s'amusèrent assez, pendant les répétitions pour ceux qui y assistaient et à la réprésentation._

_Pour Allen et Kanda, ils finirent au lit, le Kendoka voulant montrer qui dominé dans le couple après avoir du se faire passer pour une fille._

_Pendant un long moment, il fut la cible désignée pour les blagues, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire avant que cela devienne lassant et que cela s'arrête._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_**xXx**_

Allen, sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête , en entendant un gémissement venant du lit. Kanda reprenait connaissance.

Le kendoka s'éveilla, et fut parcourut d'une violente douleur à la tête. Il chercha dans sa mémoire la raison de son mal de crâne...Lenalee.

-Saleté ! Si je la trouve, je la tue ! s'exclama Kanda, tenant sa tête dans ses mains, il faut dire qu'elle s'était lâchée et pas qu'un peu pour l'assommer.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et vit Allen assis dans un coin de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Moyashi ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix agressive.

Allen lui jeta un regard de haine.

-Je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda et pour ce qui est de ma présence ici, il faudrait le demander à Lavi, répliqua le Maudit. Surtout que ta présence m'insupporte au plus haut point.

-Je te rassure, il en va de même pour moi, répondit le brun, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Je te hais ! Sale con ! cria le Symbiotique, en se levant. Tous ça c'est de ta faute, j'en suis persuadé !

Kanda le regarda un moment, avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'Allen.

-Ah oui et toi tu n'y es pour rien. Tu es l'innocente victime dans l'affaire comme toujours. Sais-tu seulement pourquoi nous sommes là, pour affirmer tes dires ? demanda Kanda, commençant à perdre patience. Tu ne dis rien. C'est bien se que je pensais.

-Mais oui, messire Kanda sais toujours tous. Tu n'as jamais tort, ironisa Allen, lançant un regard mauvais au Kendoka.

Le brun soupira, agacé.

-Tu vas encore me faire chier longtemps avec cette histoire. Je t'ai fais souffrir. OK, mais je ne le voulais pas. Quand donc cette information va-t-elle rentrer dans ta petite tête d'abruti fini ? répliqua Kanda, à bout de nerfs.

-Je te permet pas de m'insulter, ni de me parler sur ce ton ! siffla le Maudit. Kanda et lui se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tapaient dessus comme des chiffonniers.

**xXx**

Lenalee postait devant les écrans, n'en revenait pas.

-Kanda m'a traité de saleté. Kanda m'a traité de saleté. Dès qu'il sort, je lui en fous une qu'il oubliera pas de sitôt, s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Les autres étaient assis devant les caméras, un verre dans un main, des pop corn dans l'autre et regardaient comme si il s'agissait d'un feuilleton.

-J'espère qu'ils vont se réconcilier, sinon je donne pas cher de nos vies, dit soudain Lavi, en tremblant de peur.

Un silence s'ensuivit la remarque du Roux.

-Heu...je me demande quelqu'un a-t-il prévenu Link pour Allen ? questionna Miranda, en se souvenant du chaperon d'Allen.

Un Luberrier ricanant diaboliquement passa, le Comte Millénaire jouant les danseuses étoile le suivit avec Tyki jouant le lapin blanc en retard dans Alice.

-Oh merde, s'exclama les comploteurs de l'Ombre, tandis que Lavi et Lenalee se précipitèrent pour aller voir Link.

**xXx**

Pendant ce temps, Link marchait dans la Congrégation comme une âme en peine, une envie soudaine de pleurer le prit.

Il quitte une demi heure Allen et celui-ci disparaîsait sans laisser de trace.

-Luberrier-sama va m'en vouloir, gémit Link, d'une voix faible, le portrait craché de Krory en mode dépressif.

Le suicide se révélait être la seule solution à son problème.

Il se dirigeait vers la plus haute fenêtre de la Congrégation, quand deux poids s'écrasèrent sur lui, l'assommant à moité, sous le choc.

-Ah, on vous trouve enfin, Link. C'est juste pour vous dire qu'on va s'occuper d'Allen pendant quelques temps. Il ne faut pas vous inquiètez, dit rapidement Lavi, le souffle court, très gêné de s'être écrasé au sol ou plutôt sur Link et redoutant de croiser Bookman.

Tandis que Lenalee était à l'affut de son frère, surtout qu'elle tenait la main du Roux.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on va y aller, reprit Lavi, en s'esquivant suivit de Lenalee.

Link resta un instant sans voix avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Attendez ! Où se trouve Allen ? cria Link, en partant à leur poursuite. Bien décidé à récupérer le Maudit, coûte que coûte pour, cette fois-ci, le coller comme une moule à son rocher.

**xXx**

Komui, lui, concoctait un vengeance des plus cruelle envers Lavi qui osait souiller sa petite soeur si innocente, si pure. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit sortit de son bureau pour rechercher sa soeur mais la vision qu'il vit, le fit s'évanouir d'horreur...Lavi tenant la main de sa Lenalee adorée

Il s'enferma dans son Laboratoire, où un ricanement de pur folie résonna que seuls les Scientifiques entendirent, qui les fit frisonner. Compatissant pour la futur victime de leur chef mais pour rien au monde ils ne s'en méleraient. Ils n'étaient absolument pa suicidaire.

**Les prochains jours risquaient d'être mouvementés.**

**A suivre...**

* * *

**A votre avis, qu'a bien pu faire Kanda pour que son couple vole en éclat ? =3 **

**J'espère que vous avez aimés =)**

**Le prochain chapitre que je posterais sera pour "Et si les préservatifs existaient dans DGM " avec Allen comme victime =p**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Course poursuite et vengeance

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà après une longue absence, désolé -_-"**

**Je manquais d'inspiration pendant un moment mais c'est passé.**

**Le chapitre IV est en cours d'écriture avec plusieurs autres projets =)**

** Je m'excuse aussi que le chapitre ne soit pas plus long**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**Course poursuite et vengeance.**

Reever, adossait contre un mur près de la section Scientifique, des cernes énormes sous les yeux et dans un état proche du coma. Il se reposaot et en profitait pour s'échapper de l'ambiance dépressive de la section et des têtes pareilles aux zombies de ses pauvres coéquipiers, se trouvant aux portes de la Mort.

Il souffla de désespoir et bu une gorgée de sa boisson qu'il avait bourré de vitamines.

Soudain, quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, il vit un Lavi et une Lenalee, se tenant par la main, courir comme des dératés dans les couloirs avec l'impression d'avoir un troupeau d'Akuma aux fesses.

Le apuvre Reever pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur, les sourcils froncés.

Que se passait-il ?

Komui poursuivait-il Lavi, pour la liaison qu'il entretenait avec sa chère soeur ?

Impossible !

Il se trouvait en ce moment même enfermé dans son Labo, pour il ne sait qu'elle nouvelle lubie, depuis un très longtemps. On pouvait d'ailleurs l'entendre ses ricanements sadiques de psychopathe résonnaient dans toutes la section Scientifique, depuis l'Endroit Interdit, faisant frissonner toutes personnes ayant un minimum d'instinct survie. Entretenir un relation avec Komui n'était pas de tout repos.

Mais si ce n'était pas Komui, alors qui ou quoi ?

Un Komulin ? Non

Kanda furieux ? Non plus.

L'Infirmière en Chef ? Possible mais peu probable.

Le blon en était la dans ses pensées, quand surgit Link qui courut à la suite des adolescents, tout en leur ordonnant de s'arrêter et qui avait une sale tête des mauvais jours.

-Je vois, murmura l'amant de Komui, pressant deux doigts sur l'arête de son nez, tout en fermant les yeux.

Il se remémora les derniers évênements survenus ses derniers jours.

Allen et Kanda, en pleine guerre, après une relation pleine de passion, au vu des cris de plaisirs que tous avaient entendus et qui se terminait du jour au lendemain. Leurs amis qui en ont plus que marre et qui agissent de façon étrange depuis quelques jours. Les deux ex tourtereaux qui ont disparu depuis le début de la matinée. Komui qui s'enferme, le visage sombre et terrifiant d'un tueur. Ainsi que Lavi et Lenalee poursuivit par un Lonk furibond.

-Rien de plus normal, se dit-il à haute voix, voulant se rassuré...Qu'est ce que je suis venu faire ici ? reprit-il, dans un gémissement, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Bonne question.

La Congrégation devenait folle...et pas qu'un peu.

Il faut dire que depuis toujours, elle se trouvaient peuplées de psychopathe en puissance, de zombie et de fou et de pauvres victime comme lui.

Reever, plus désespéré que jamais, rentra dans la section pour reprendre son travail et oublier ses malheurs dont un se trouvait être le fait qu'il aimait un abruti se prenant pour un scientifique de génie mais qui se révélait être un être dangereux au possible et possédant un effrayant Sister Complex .

xXx

Pendant ce temps, Link en mode zombie, paniqué en ne voyant pas le couple de fugueur et de kidnappeur et les maudit jusqu'à la millième générations.

Il tomba à genoux, désespéré de ne pas les retrouver.

"Luberrier-sama ! Pardonnez moi ! J'ai échoué dans ma tâche de surveiller Allen", pleura intérieurement Link, devant son incompétence. "je n'ai plus qu'à me tuer...Non je dois d'abords récupérer Allen. Pour Luberrier-sama !".

Il repartit à la poursuite des deux insaisisables fugueurs, plus rapide que lui et beaucoup plus intelligents aussi.

xXx

Lenalee et son compagnon, Lavi couraient à en perdre haleine, il faut dire que l'horrible monstre qui leur courait après les motivés grandement, surtout quand le monstre en question faisait penser à un chien affamé voulant son os sauf que l'os en question s'était eux. Par chance, ils réussirent à le semer, près de la section Scientifique.

Ils se cachèrent alors dans un renfoncement obscur d'un mur, tout décoiffés et débraillés comme après une séance calin. Heureusement que Komui n'était pas là, sinon le Roux aurait pu dire adieu à la vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent leur poursuivant passait devant eux, les cherchant activement. Ils retinrent inconsciemment leur respiration priant pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le soulagement prit place quand Link continua sa route et ils purent respirer normalement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, souffla Lenalee, au cas où Link se trouverait à proximité.

-Je ne sais pas encore mais on doit tout faire pour que Link ne découvre pas où se trouve Allen, avant que Kanda et lui ne se soient réconciliés, sinon tous nos efforts n'auront servis à rien, déclara un Lavi des plus sérieux, sur le même ton de voix que sa compagne.

Le problème qui se posait maintenant se trouvait être d'éloigner Link de leur affaire plus particulièrement de "Cupidon à la rescousse".

Mais comment faire ?

Où pouvait bien se trouver le point faible du chien chien de Luberrier ?

Lavi commença à se remémorait les multiple conversations où Allen parlait de Link, pour trouvait comment l'arrêter, avant qu'il mette son grain de sel là où il ne devait pas.

Après quelques secondes, un immense sourires se forma sur les lèvres de Lavi.

-Tu as une idée, déclara Lenalee, esquivant une ébauches de sourire. Laquelle ?

-On va le faire chanter, répondit le Roux. Il remercia Allen pour tous ses potins à l'égard de Link, pour se venger du jeune homme qui le surveillait vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Mais il va d'abord falloir emprunter l'objet du chantage. Mais avant... reprit le Bookman, en mode pervers. Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas pu être seul, tous les deux.

Lenalee sourit en comprenant parfaitement où voulaient en venir son amant, ils s'embrassèrent alors avec passion et envie. Ils sortirent quelques temps plus tard, plus débraillés qu'avant, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants.

xXx

Du côté des comploteurs de l'Ombres, tout aller pour le mieux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Krory dormait et arrivait encore à se lamenter sur Eliade l'appelant encore et encore d'une voix déchirante, les yeux noyaient de larmes, tous ça en dormant, un exploit.

Timothy était parti chercher des boissons et des plateaux repas et voir un peu se que faisait les deux amoureux. Il faut dire qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir dans la salle de visionnage, sans rien faire que de voir Miranda et Marie se tournaient autour, sans qu'ils se rendent compte des sentiments de l'autre le dégoutait un peu, voir beaucoup.

Quand à Miranda et Marie, eh bien, ils se jetaient de fréquents regards, rougissant lorsque l'autre le voyait. Ils s'aimaient tous le monde pouvaient le voir, seuls les principaux concernés ne le remarquaient pas. Et ayant trop peur d'un rejet, n'osaient pas déclarer leur flamme à l'être aimé.

Au niveau des postes de visionnage de la « prison », on pouvait voir deux corps étendus sur le sol, inconscients suite à leur précédent combat. Rien de bien intéressant en somme.

xXx

Lenalee et Lavi, eux, commençaient le plan « volons Link ». Ils faisaient attention à ne pas être repérés de leur victime, ce cher link qui menaçait le bon déroulement de leur opération « Cupidon à la rescousse ! » et de cela il en était hors de question. Même si pour cela, il devait l'enfermer ou le voler.

Les deux amoureux étaient donc à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, sursautant à chaque fois. Ils se trouvaient à l'angle du coin menant à la chambre de Link/Allen.

-Vous faites quoi ? demanda la voix innocente de Timothy.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, les deux amoureux hurlèrent de peur, en croyant que s'étaient Link mais fausse alerte, il ne s'agissait que de Timothy.

-Nan mais ça va pas de nous faire une frayeur pareille, dit Lavi, un main sur le cœur.

L'exorciste en rollers sourit, ne se sentant absolument pas coupable.

-Vous revenez bientôt ? demanda-t-il.

-On ne sait pas encore, Link nous poursuit, déclara Lenalee. Donc on doit d'abord se débarrasser de lui, après on revient.

Timothy hocha la tête et repartit vers le QG des comploteurs de l'Ombres, des plateaux repas et des boissons dans un sac.

Le gêneur repartit, les amoureux se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le but de leur quête.

Un photo de Luberrier que Link vénérait et chérissait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Quand Lavi apprit cela d'Allen, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur, face à cette répugnante constatation. Allen ne se trouvait pas mieux, surtout que lui partageait sa chambre avec Link.

Enfin, bref, Lenalee et Lavi se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la chambre et de fouiller le coin réservé à leur victime. Quand, ils trouvèrent l'objet cherché, il grimacèrent devant la photo et l'enveloppèrent dans un bout de tissu, pour ne plus voir la tête de Luberrier sous peine de détruire l'objet du chantage, de jouer aux fléchettes avec ou encore mieux de faire du vautou.

Leur larcin accomplit, ils se sourirent, un éclat de sadisme dans les yeux.

Link n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir, si il voulait récupérer son horrible "trésor".

xXx

Pendant ce temps du côté de l'inquiétant Komui, tout se passé comme il le voulait.

Après plusieurs tentatives qui se soldèrent tous un échec cuisant, il réussit enfin.

Bientôt Lavi ne touchera plus sa magnifique et précieuse Sœur et servira de casse-croûte aux bêtes sauvages.

-Mouahahahahahaha !

Le psychopathe en puissance, son invention finie et en main, fit apparaître un sourire digne d'un tueur sanguinaire avide de chaire fraîche. Dès que Lavi entrerait en contact avec son gaz, il se transformera en lapin et il le balancerait dans la forêt pleine de bêtes féroces et carnivores.

« Tu vas mourir mon cher Lavi. Tu as osé souiller de tes mains ma Lenalee adorée. Tu vas, maintenant, devoir en payer le prix » ricana intérieurement le Grand Intendant, les yeux flamboyant de folie.

Dans une autre parti de la Congrégation, Lavi frissonna inconsciemment de peur mais n'y fit pas attention. La menace Komui plane sur lui, dangereuse et menaçante.

Minuit sonna.

Komui, une aura sombre l'enveloppant, sortit de son Labo, la porte grinçant sinistrement, révélant aux pauvres Scientifiques, qu'une grande menace se trouvait maintenant en liberté dans les murs de la Congrégation. Une menace des plus inquiètante portant un béret, des lunettes et un QI dépassant largement celui des autres, pour le plus grand malheur de tous les habitants de l'Ordre.

Le psychopathe arpente les couloirs à la recherche de sa victime, ne lui laissant aucune chance de passer aux travers de ses filets. Il tient une fiole dans ses mains, d'une jolie couleur rosée, mais il ne faut pas se fier à sa couleur, car dans cette fiole se trouve une dangereuse invention crée par un homme tous aussi dangereux même dix fois plus.

La peur glace le sang des scientifiques redoutant d'être le cobaye pour son produit comme bien des fois par le passée. Ils entendent, bientôt Komui passait devant la porte de la section, riant maléfiquement, ils retinrent leur respiration pui souffle de soulagement lorsque la menace s'éloigne d'eux. Mais ils compatirent tous, pour la malheureuse victime du psychopathe, surtout qu'ils ont une petite idée de la personne. Lavi, le petit-ami secret de Lenalee, la soeur du scientifique fou atteint d'un Sister Complex et possessif à souhait.

Lavi parviendra-t-il à échapper au terrifiant Komui ?

...

Impossible.

Komui étant Komui, touché à sa soeur relève du blasphème, qui mérite un châtiment divin, qu'il se charge d'accomplir, avec joie, de ses propres mains ou plutôt avec ses potions.

Lavi devait soit être bourré, soit suicidaire lorsqu'il demanda à Lenalee de sortir avec lui.

Mais ce qui est sur c'est que la vie de Lavi, ne tenait plus que par un fil, qui au vue des corconstances allaient bientôt se rompre, de manière très douloureuse et peu naturelle.

xXx

Inconscient du danger qui le menace, Lavi toujours avec Sa Lenalee, recherchait activement Link, le chien chien de cette enfoiré de Luberrier.

Après, un long moment de recherche, ils trouvèrent Link au bord du suicide.

-VOUS !, s'écria-t-il, en les voyant, près à se jeter sur eux, pour enfin savoir où se trouvé sa mission, cet abruti d'Allen.

Lavi fit un grand sourire digne d'un ange et dévoila la photo.

-Si j'étais vous, je ne tenterais rien, dit le Roux, tandis que Link se figeait, ses yeux fixant la photo de son idole, de son maître.

Lavi fit bouger la photo, s'amusant à voir le babysitter d'Allen la suivre comme un chien attendant qu'on lui jette un bâton.

-Je vais faire un marché avec vous, commença le petit ami de Lenalee. Je détiens comme vous pouvez le voir un bien qui vous est cher. Sois vous nous laissez Allen pendant quelques jours, sans que vous cherchiez à comprendre, on vous rentra Allen et la photo intacte, mais si à l'inverse vous vous en mélez, votre trésor sera déchiré et brûlé. Vous comprenez, j'espère ?

Link hcha la tête rapidement, un expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage.

-Vous le regretterez ! s'exclama le chien chien en partant, d'un pas rageur.

-C'était si dure que ça de la convaincre, dit Lenalee, se pendant au cou de son chéri, en souriant. Lavi la pressa contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent un long, très long moment.

Mais voilà, Komui passa à cet instant précis et manqua de s'étouffer devant cette scène d'horreur. Il trembla et ses yeux auraient pu tuer.

C'est Lenalee qui le vit en premier, lorsque les lèvres des deux amoureux se détachèrent.

-Grand frère ! cria-t-elle, les yeux aggrandit d'effroi.

-Je te tiens, suppôt de Satan, s'exclama Komui, un sourire de tueur au visage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Et avant que les deux amoureux ne puissent faire un mouvement, le psychopathe envoya en direction de Lavi son invention qui entoura le Roux d'un nuage rose bonbon.

Lorsqu'il disparut, on ne vit aucune trace de Lavi, avant qu'un petit bruit au sol ne se fasse entendre.

-Lavi...c'est toi, hésita Lenalee, ayant peur de la réponse. Elle eut la réponse quand la créature se dirigea vers elle aussi vite que possible.

Lavi était maintenant un adorable lapin, tout mignon et tout doux avec de petit yeux humide.

Komui tenta de l'attraper pour le jetet dans la forêt, proie facile pour les créatures féroces qui y vivaient mais sa soeur fut plus rapide et elle serra son petit ami contre sa poitrine. Une filet de sang coula du nez de la pauvre créature qui se sentait très bien là où il était. Lavi se dit que finalement Komui pouvait créer de bonne chose.

Quand à Komui, il enragea que son plan n'est pas complètement marché mais qu'importe il lui restait quelques jours pour cela le temps que l'effet de son produit se dissipe.

Mais c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il vit sa Soeur adorée, sa Lenalee chérie, lui donnait un grand coup de pied et partir il ne sait où avec sa victime.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Dispute et souvenir II

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà =)**

**Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant un long moment, je dois réviser pour mon bac u_u**

**Mais j'essayerais de m'avancer pour avoir tous les chapitres disponibles pour les après mes épreuves de bac.**

**Gomenasai !**

**Le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, désolé pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV.**

**Dispute et souvenir II.**

Kanda se réveilla, sans qu'une seule trace de son combat avec Allen ne soit visible, gràce à son pouvoir de régénération. Il regarda près de lui et vit son ex-petit-ami encore inconscient, la lèvre inférieure fendue, une joue virant sur le violet et un peu de sang coulant de son nez encore intact. Kanda lui lança un regard empli d'une tristesse infinie et caressa tendrement ses cheveux blancs et son visage.

Il prit ensuite son ancien amant dans ses bras forts et musclés pour l'étendre doucement sur le grand lit. Il entreprit ensuite de nettoyer son visage de toute trace de sang, quand cela fut fait il s'assit sur le lit le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Maintenant qu'il était seul avec ses pensées et un Allen hors service, il repensa à ses erreurs qui causa la rupture douloureuse entre lui et son bel amant. Kanda savait aussi pourquoi, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en venir aux mains avec lui, pourquoi il avait lui même débutait les hostilités. C'était la colère contre sa faiblesse et la réaction justifiée d'Allen, ensuite la frustration, celle de ne pouvoir être de nouveau aux côtés de celui qui avait fait battre son coeur pour la première fois, celui qui malgré son mauvais caractère et son apparente insensibilité restait à ses côtés sans rien lui demander en retour ou presque, bien qu'ils leur arrivaient de se disputer comme tout couple. Puis, il avait merdé, vraiment merdé..

**xXx**

**Flash Back.**

_Kanda_ _se trouvait dans un bar et vidait l'un après l'autre les verres de saké qu'il commandait. Il venait ici pour essayer de calmer la colère qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours et personnes à la Congégation n'osaient le déranger de peur d'être l'objet de ses foudres, surtout après une dispute, sans réconciliation (sous la couette *o*) entre Allen et lui. Komui en fit l'expérience et séjournait à l'Infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée (comme d'habitude en fait =p )._

_Les deux jeunes hommes s'aimaient passionnément, aucun doute possible là dessus mais lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet de l'agressivité un peu trop prononcé de Kanda à l'égard des autres Exorcistes ou de la naïveté d'Allen qui faisait confiance à n'importe qui, des sujet épineux souce de discorde. La discussion finissait rapidement en dispute, l'un ne voulant pas donner raison à l'autre, mais finalement tout s'arrangait ne pouvant s'ignorer très longtemps._

_Mais voilà, pour une fois, Allen était parti en mission avant que tout ne soit arrangé entre lui et son amant , ensuite la venu du Maréchal Tiedoll ne fit qu'empirer son mauvais caractère et le fait que Komui ne pouvait dire quand rentrerait le Symbiotique faisait de Kanda un vrai menace pour la sécurité des personnes se trouvant à la Congrégation. _

_Alors pour évacuer la pression et sa colère envers son magnifique blandinet, il venait dans ce bar depuis deux/trois jours pour se soûler, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelles de son amant depuis cinq jours._

_Malheureusement pour lui, plus il buvait plus son esprit s'embrumait, lui faisant oublier des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Un jeune homme, petit, brun aux yeux bleus/gris ressemblant quelques peu à Allen vint l'aborder, aguicheur, ne cachant pas son désir pour lui. Le japonais, déshinibé, répondit à ses avances, en se prenant au jeu du plus jeune, comme avant quand Allen n'était pas encore à lui et qu'il brûlait d'un désir innassouvi, qu'il essayait d'éteindre avec d'autres personnes. Une pensée fugace vint l'envahir, lui disant qu'il ne devait pas, que s'était mal et qu'il ne ferait que blessé Allen qui ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela. Mais voila, l'alcool aidant, cette pensée partit bien vite en fumée, ne laissant que l'inconnu dragueur et un Kendoka bourré en manque de sexe._

_C'est ainsi que Kanda et le jeune homme se retrouvèrent en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine et qu'ils allèrent dans un coin sombre pour continuer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer dans le bar, jusqu'au petit matin, sous les cris de plaisirs des deux pseudo amants. _

_Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans son lit, il ne sait comment, seul, tout alcool disparut, la dure réalité reprit ses droits et la culpabilité l'envahit, car il avait osé tromper l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, d'abord pendant des années dans le secret le plus total puis au grand jour, ses sentiments étant partagés. Il se sentait honteux et donna un grand coup dans le mur faisant saigner sa main qui se guérit aussitôt._

_-Merde ! dit le Japonais entre ses dents, en colère contre lui-même. Il avait trompé Allen. Mon Dieu !_

_Jamais il ne devait le savoir, sinon il le quitterait sans aucun doute. Allen était trop pur, trop innocent, trop lui pour qu'il puisse laisser ça de côté et continuer leur relation comme si de rien n'était. Même si cela lui déchirait le coeur, il partirait loin de lui. Ils se verraient tous les jours mais plus rien n'existerait entre eux deux. Et cela le Kendoka ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ferait comme si de rien n'était et continuerait à être aux côtés de son amant._

_Fort de sa résolution, Kanda alla se laver pour enlever l'odeur de son coup d'un soir et s'habilla pour ensuite se rendre au Réfectoire, se comportant comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il n'était plus dans un colère noire, au plus grand soulagement de tous, bien que personne ne sache la raison de se revirement de situation._

_Allen rentra le jour même, en fin de soirée, heureux de revoir le Kendoka. Ils se réconcilièrent bien vite et passèrent la nuit dans leur chambre celle de Kanda, celle d'Allen étant occupé par le chien-chien de Luberrier, Link._

_Tous se passa comme Kanda le voulait et il pensait que cette erreur ne serait jamais découverte par Allen. Elle le fut pour un temps seulement. Cependant, tous se sait un jour ou l'autre qu'importe le temps que cela prend. Kanda le découvrit, bien vite._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

**xXx**

Kanda regarda de nouveau Allen. Il se souvenait parfaitement quand ce dernier su pour ce jour maudit. Il se souvenait surtout de ses yeux ou la tristesse et le desespoir prenait lentement place, à ses beaux yeux gris qui se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes contenues, de lui qui sentait son coeur devenir lourd de culpabilité et de remord. Et surtout d'Allen courant pour rentrer à la Congrégation, s'éloignant de lui tandis que la solitude prenait place dans son coeur se mélant à sa douleur. Tous cela à cause d'une pathétique personne .

**xXx**

**Flash Back.**

**Un mois après, l'incident. **

_Kanda se promenait avec Allen, avec beaucoup de réticences, surtout en voyant son petit-ami se comportait comme un gamin immature et un peu trop joyeux._

_Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de faire cette sortie à deux ?_

_Peut être les yeux suppliants de son amants ou son petit air de chien battu qui l'empêchait de refuser toute les demandes d'Allen. Et celui-ci en profité bien, le sale manipulateur._

_Il se retrouvait donc, dans une fête foraine, avec une puce hystérique qui le traînait d'un marchand de bonbons à un marchand de glaces en passant par celui de gâteaux. Ensuite il fut contraint de monter dans certains manèges tout à fait enfantins avec son chéri. _

_Malgré l'ambiance que Kanda n'appréciait pas, il aimait passer du temps avec Allen mais cela il ne le dira jamais même sous la torture._

_Au soir, il quittèrent le fête pour rentrer à la Congrégation, Allen chargeait d'une tonne de victuailles mais sur le chemin du retour, en passant près du bar où le Kendoka se soûla pendant l'absence du Symbiotique et où il commit l'impensable, les deux tourtereaux croisèrent THE ERREUR du Japonais qui pâlit dangereusement. Celui-ci voulut se dépêcher de s'éloigner de cette endroit avant que son coup d'un soir ne le remarque, puisque celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore vu à son plus grand bonheur mais voilà Dieu ne devait pas être de son côté en cet instant, puisque l'autre leva les yeux et le vit. L'inconnu lui lança un sourire de prédateur et vint à sa rencontre._

_Kanda voulut s'enfuit, il prit la main du Symbiotique pour l'emmener dans son sillage mais celui-ci intrigué par son comportement ne le suiva pas._

_Son chéri allait parler quand l'autre lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement, sous les yeux choqués d'Allen, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Kanda, quand à lui, resta immobile pâlissant dangereusement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, tandis que son cerveau bugga._

_Il était mal barré, dans la merde jusqu'au cou et pas qu'un peu. Surtout que l'autre ne se gênaît pas pour se frotter contre le corps appétissant du beau Brun._

_Kanda, lorsqu'il retrouva ses facultés intellectuelles, se rendit compte de la situation plus que précaire et ambigue dans laquelle il se trouvait, poussa violemment le jeune homme loin de lui, celui-ci se retrouva par terre sur le cu._

_-Aïe, tu m'as fais mal, tu es méchant. Mais j'aime ça. La dernière fois aussi tu étais brutal et passionné, c'était divin. Je n'arrive pas a oublié tes coup de reins si puissants, tes mains si habiles et ton sexe siiiii...mmmm. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié une parti de baise, susurra l'autre en relevant prestement, se rapprochant ensuite de sa proie, d'une démarche féline comme un chat devant un canari, qu'il imagine déjà comme son repas._

_Kanda se recula, coulant discrètement un regard en direction de son chéri, qui était blanc comme un linge et tremblait, le regardant d'un regard confus._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne vous connais même pas, mentit le Japonais essayant de désespérement d'empêcher l'Autre de s'approcher de lui, avec beaucoup de difficulté._

_-C'est moi, Eric ( Seize-chan tu sais pourquoi j'ai mis ce nom, hein =p). Voyons, je sais que tu étais à moitié soûl mais quand même. C'était il y a un mois, dans ce bar, tu pestais contre ton petit-ami, un certain Allen, il me semble, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Enfin, on s'en fout, l'important c'est que tu m'as emmené dans un coin sombre et tu m'as pris encore et encore avec une de ses ardeur, mmmmm. J'en ai envie, rien que d'y penser. Je me souviens aussi que je n'ai pas pu marcher correctement pendant deux/trois jours, dit Eric, d'une voix où perçait un note de désir. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers Allen, venant de se rendre compte de sa présence, avant d'ajouter. Oh, c'est ton amant de ce soir, un plan à trois ne me dérange, absolument pas. Surtout que tu es bien foutu, tout à fait à mon goût._

_C'est phrase fit sortir Allen de son état d'hébétement. Kanda vit son chéri lui lancer un regard chargé de tristesse et de colère, le regard de quelqu'un de trahi. Ce qu'il était._

_-Kanda, tu..., commença le Symbiotique, les larmes aux yeux, et faisant tomber aux sol ses victuailles._

_Le Japonais se rendit compte qu'il commençait à perdre son Allen, l'homme qui avait réussi à prendre son coeur, là où dans d'autre avaient échoué lamentablement _

_-Allen, je t'en prie. C'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux tout expliquer, cria Kanda, prit de panique, en voyant son chéri, faire un pas en arrière, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il débuta un mouvement vers son amant mais s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de son petit-ami._

_-Ne m'approche plus jamais, tu entend. Comment as-tu osé me trompé ? Je t'aimais de tout mon coeur et je ne t'es jamais été infidèle. ET toi, voilà comment tu me remercie de mon amour, en t'envoyant le premier mec qui passe après une petite dispute. Je ne veux plus rien a voir à faire avec un être aussi abject er répugant que toi. Tu m'as bien compris, dit Allen, d'une voix bien trop calme, une voix chargée de colère, de souffrance. Des larmes salées roulant sur ses joues. Kanda savait qu'il se retenait de lui hurler dessus, de le frapper._

_Son petit-ami s'enfuit à la fin de sa tirade vers la Congrégation._

_-Ainsi, c'est lui le fameux Allen. Mignon, j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heures. Dommage qu'il soit parti, dit Eric, les yeux emplis de luxure, en regardant le jeune homme courir loin d'ici. Puis, il reporta son regard sur sa proie. Il se passa un langue gourmande sur ses lèvres et lui envoya un regard de braises. Dommage, il ne veux plus de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi c'est différent, je te veux. Juste pour du sexe seulement, rien d'autre. Rassure-toi._

_Kanda ne dit rien, se sentant mal son coeur le faisant souffrir._

_Il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Il savait qu'Allen pensait chaque paroles prononçait à son encontre. Allen lui avait bien dit, au début de leur relation, connaissant son côté je couche à droite à gauche, qu'a la moindre incartade, il pouvait lui dire adieu, qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'être trompé. Le japoanis se souvenait lui avoir promis de ne jamais le faire. Et pourtant il avait failli à sa promesse comme un con. Il venait de briser son couple pour une erreur causée par l'alcool. Quel idiot il faisait !_

_Alors pour oublier la douleur de son coeur et le froid qui y régné à présent, il exauça le voeu de ce cher Eric et finit par le satisfaire. Noyant son désespoir dans ce corps qui s'offrait à lui, sans pudeur._

_Le lendemain, il rentra à la Congrégation et s'enferma dans sa chambre, se coulant dans son lit froid et pleura pour la première fois, depuis de longues années._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

**xXx**

Le Kendoka souffla un bon coup, en se rappelant ce si funeste soir. A partir de cette instant, rien ne fut plus pareil. Allen revint habiter dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Link. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Allen commença à l'ignorer, il se détourner de lui quand il voulait lui parler ou faisant comme si il n'entendait pas, ne le regardait même plus. Face à ce comportement, Kanda ressentit tout d'abord de la tristesse mélée de douleur, avant que la colère, la haine ainsi que le désespoir prennent le pas dessus.

Un jour la coupe fut pleine, le mépris que Kanda voyait dans les yeux argentés de son ex-amant, qui autrefois exprimaient de désir, le fit exploser.

Il se défoula s'en prenant d'abord verbalement au Symbiotique qui répliqua puis les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Tous ce qu'ils avaient pu accumuler depuis leur séparation se libéra dans cette joute verbal et dans un combat assez sanglant tout de même. La douleur physique qu'ils ressentaient ne valait pas celle de leur coeur, alors ils se continuèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Kanda se souvint qu'ils durent rester une semaine à l'Infirmerie même lui, malgré son pouvoir de régénération. Voilà comment débutèrent les hostilités entre eux deux.

Le japonais soupira, posant sa tête contre le mur.

-Moyashi, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pardonné, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple ainsi, dit Kanda, sachant le blandinet encore endormi. Mais non, il a fallu que tes nobles principes dominent sur tout le reste. Jus...

-Et alors ? déclara d'une voix polaire le jeune Symbiotique, coupant Kanda dans ses propos. Allen venait de se réveiller, le corps endolori, pour entendre le Japonais l'incriminait ou plutôt sous-entendre qu'il avaient rompu par sa seule faute. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait pardonner le fait d'être cocu juste parce qu'il l'aimait ?

Et puis quoi encore, si Kanda l'aimait autant qu'il le prétendit à l'époque, jamais il n'aurait chercher à se satisfaire dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, jamais ! Est-ce mal de vouloir une personne fidèle à ses côtés ?

Non, absolument pas, il n'avait demandé que cela, d'être le seul pour Kanda, pas une de ses conquêtes qu'il collectionnait avant de se mettre ensemble. Mais la tentation devait être trop grande ou son amour trop faible pour que le Kendoka se soit jeté sur le premier venu après une simple dispute qu'ils n'avaient pu régler avant son départ d'une mission.

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais resté avec toi, après avoir appris que tu t'étais tapé un autre, durant une de mes missions. Non mais tu crois vraiment aux miracles, continua Allen, sentant la colère le dominait peu à peu, il réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, malgré la douleur de son corps. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en le découvrant, en plus de la bouche de ce...de cet enfoiré.

-C'est facile de dire ça. T'avais pas l'air si bouleversé que ça le lendemain. Tu m'ignorais avec une simplicité, à croire que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, à moins que tu n'attendais qu'une occassion pour partir. Moi, je passe donc pour le méchant et toi la pauvre petite victime innocente, répliqua méchamment Kanda. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

-Quoi ! Comment ose-tu dire ça ? **JE** t'aimais tellement **MOI**. **JE** suis restais fidèle. **Tu**m'as trahi, blessé. **Tu** m'as fais souffrir. **Tu** m'as brisé le coeur. Toi, toi et encore toi. Je suis peut être resté impassible quand je te croisais mais tu ne sais pas combien de fois je me suis mis à pleurer. Tu ne sais pas toute la tristesse et la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai découvert que tu m'avais trahi avec cet homme, alors que je te faisais totalement confiance. Alors ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres. Je te déteste tellement pour tout ce que tu m'as fais. Tous est de **ta**faute, pas la mienne et tu le sais.

Allen n'en pouvait plus, il cria tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans le coeur. Il pouvait enfin exprimer tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui. Pendant ce temps, ses joues se mouillèrent des larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

-Et alors, j'étais bourré, je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais. Tu aurais pu me pardonner, juste une fois, une unique fois ou au moins me laisser t'expliquer mais non tu t'es enfui comme un lâche en me laissant, dit Kanda, essayant de garder son calme.

-Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, au début de notre relation, que je n'accepterais jamais que tu me trompes, que je devienne une simple conquêtes à tes yeux. Je voulais être le seul pour toi, que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi, répliqua le Symbiotique, d'une voix basse et remplie de souffrance. Et sache le, si tu m'avais retenu, couru après ou seulement venu me voir, cette nuit là, pour te faire pardonner, je pense que je t'aurais pardonné, malgré tout mes nobles principes comme tu le dis si bien et tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, sur le coup. Mais non, tu n'es jamais venu me voir. Je suppose que tu as passé la nuit avec l'autre ou avec une quelconque personne, pour satisfaire tes pulsions sexuelles comme un animal en rut.

Le japonais baissa la tête, honteux. Allen avait raison sur toute la ligne. Même si il savait qu'Allen ne lui accorderait jamais son pardon, il aurait du au moins essayer mais il avait préféré oublier dans les bras d'Eric. Puis plus tard, dans les bras de multiples partenaires à chaque fois différents aussi bien hommes que femmes.

-Tu as raison, murmura Kanda, si bas que même son ex-amant ne put l'entendre.

Le Kendoka plongea, ensuite, ses magnifiques prunelles sombres dans ceux argenté de l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout, ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes dans un silence quasi-religieux, un akuma ou un noah pouvait bien passer qu'ils ne le remarqueraient même pas. Puis sans signe avant coureur, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser à perdre haleine comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils ne savaient qui des deux avaient initié le baiser mais ils s'en fichaient, ils préféraient pleinement l'un de l'autre comme des assoiffés buvant jusqu'à plus soif. Comme deux amants séparaient depuis longtemps qui se retrouvaient enfin.

**xXx**

Dans un autre pièce, près de celle des deux prisonniers, on pouvait entendre, les cris hystériques d'une jeune Yaoiste, s''extasiant devant un écran. Les autres personnes présente dans la pièce évitèrent de l'approcher ou de seulement lui parler. Ils ne savaient de quoi était capable une fangirl Yaoiste de surcroit devant deux hommes s'embrassant et peut être plus au vu de la posture dans lequel les deux futur amants se trouvaient, une posture des plus équivoque.

Leur plan "Cupidon à la rescousse !" venait-il enfin de porter ses fruits ?

Pouvaient-ils espérer des nuits paisibles dans les jours prochains ?

Ils le seront bien vite.

**A suivre**

**Prochain chapitre : Passion et Sister Complex en folie !**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Passion et Sister Complex en folie

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à ma Seize-chan adorée de m'avoir corrigé, surtout qu'il devait y en avoir des fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre V.**

**Passion et Sister Complex en folie.**

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se contrôlaient plus, ils se laissaient aller, évacuant des mois de frustration refoulée, inassouvie. Leurs gestes étaient précipités, leur souffle haché par le désir qui allait crescendo. Les chemises furent arrachées rapidement, les vêtements volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce. Leurs mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de l'autre, le redécouvrant une nouvelle fois, retraçant les muscles ferme et parfait qu'ils connaissaient les yeux fermés. La luxure et le désir emplissaient déjà toute la pièce, leur esprit s'était égaré depuis longtemps, ne laissant que leurs désirs sexuels.

La bouche taquine de Kanda descendit lentement pour prendre le sexe dressé d'Allen, qui gémissait sans relâche, le suçant et le léchant comme une friandise particulièrement délicieuse. Ses doigts s'activaient déjà, préparant soigneusement son amant à son futur passage, les faisant entrer et sortir de son antre, l'étirant doucement touchant parfois ce point particulier qui faisait d'Allen, une boule de nerf à vif sous les vagues de plaisirs qui parcouraient sans discontinuité son corps. Le blandinet n'était plus que l'incarnation de la luxure et de la débauche réunies.

De ses yeux brillants à ses lèvres rouges et humides, en passant par son corps qui se cambrait dans l'attende qu'un sexe s'enfonce en lui, que Kanda le remplisse complètement et pleinement.

Kanda ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à cette demande muette et urgente et retirant ses doigts, il enfonça d'un coup, son sexe des plus conséquents, jusqu'à la garde dans l'antre offert de son ancien amour. Leurs souffles se coupèrent sous les sensations retrouvées d'être enfin réunis, qui déferlaient en eux, vagues après vagues, sans aucun répit.

Le Kendoka débuta ses coups de reins violents, brutaux, divinement bons pour l'être se tortillant sous son corps ferme, musclé et puissant. Kanda le pilonnait sans relâche, encore et encore et encore, admirant le visage de l'hôte du Quatorzième embellit par le désir dévastateur qui parcouraient son corps, lorsque son sexe bien dur touchait ce point jouissif à l'intérieur de son ancien "fiancé".

Allen, masse gémissante, adorait enserrer de ses jambes le corps parfait du Japonais, sentir Kanda, aller et venir en lui, se sentant comblé, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il adorait aussi, sentir les longs cheveux d'ébènes du Kendoka, tombant librement en cascade sur ses épaules, cachant parfois son regard de braise, effleurant son visage et les agrippant pour rapprocher son visage du sien, pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné, ce qu'il fit mêlant leurs langues dans un ballet ardent, qui ne cherchait que la domination de l'autre, celle d'Allen que celui-ci accorda sans problème à son bourreau.

Allen se soumettait sans réserve à son tortionnaire, il ne pensait plus à rien ni aux conséquences de cette acte, ni au fait qu'il s'était interdit de succomber une nouvelle fois à Kanda après leur séparation. Non, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien, il pouvait juste subir avec délectation les sensations divines que lui procurées le sexe gorgé de désir de Kanda profondément enfoncé en lui. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui de seconde en seconde, cette chaleur insoutenable provoquée par ce plaisir, l'envahir peu à peu pour s'ancrer dans chaque partie de son corps et lui faisant supplier pour en avoir plus, beaucoup plus...plus fort...plus vite...plus profond...encore et encore.

Le kendoka se trouvait dans le même état qu'Allen, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, toutes les sensations qu'ils ressentaient l'emmenaient inéxorablement au point de non retour. Il accéléra sous la demande de son si docile amant allant de plus en plus vite et fort, s'enfonçant profondément en son soumis qui ne cessait de crier à en perdre la voix sous ses coups de reins ravageurs.

Puis peu après, l'orgasme les foudroya, tellement bon et incomparable.

Ils jouirent, Kanda dans Allen, étouffant son cri dans le cou offert de son amant, le mordant assez violemment pour le revendiquer comme sien. Et Allen entre leur deux corps ruisselants de sueur et griffant, au passage, le dos blanc et musclé de Kanda, sous la jouissance intense qui avait explosé dans toutes les fibres de son être, laissant de profondes marques qui s'effacerait rapidement.

Lorsque Kanda se retira, Allen put sentir la semence de celui-ci s'écouler de son anus rougi et d'entre ses cuisses encore écartées et relevées pour accueillir le corps du Beau Brun, effondré sur lui, il enroula de ses bras fins mais forts autour de son corps de mâle pour le rapprocher encore plus et en profita pour se gorger de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils reprirent tout deux leurs respirations, puis Kanda se retira de sur le Blandinet pour ne pas l'étouffer et se plaça derrière lui, pour coller son torse à son dos, l'enserrant de ses bras musclés et réconfortants. Les deux amants s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés. Ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot car ils savaient que le lendemain, ils devraient s'expliquer mais pour l'instant Allen et Kanda voulaient profiter de cette proximité qui leur avait tant manqué, qu'ils ne pourraient trouver nulle part ailleurs, et qui ne durerait peut-être que le temps de cette parenthèse, de cette séquestration forcée.

**xXx**

Devant le poste d'observation, la panique habitait Krory, Marie et Timothy. Il faut dire que voir Miranda, d'habitude si timide et peureuse, se transformer en hystérique perverse pouvait choquer même le plus courageux des hommes. Maintenant la jeune femme était à moitié dans le coma suite à la perte abondante de sang et accessoirement de bave qui recouvraient, maintenant, le sol, si propre par le passé.

Les trois personnes saines d'esprit se reculèrent dans un coin, quand la douce Miranda éclata d'un rire semblable à Komui, quand il pensait avoir trouvé le Saint Graal en sa nouvelle invention, qui ne durait jamais longtemps.

La jeune femme partit d'un pas de drogué de la pièce, après avoir prit l'enregistrement de LA scène représentant le jardin d'Eden pour toutes Yaoistes confirmées, dont elle faisait parti bien sûr.

Les trois pauvres innocents ne purent retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal que lorsqu'elle disparu et essayèrent d'arrêter les tremblements de peur qu'ils ressentaient en sachant la véritable personnalité de Miranda. Plus jamais ils ne la regarderont du même œil.

**xXx **

**Dans un même temps.**

**Bureau de Komui.**

La pièce se trouvait comme à son habitude recouverte de feuilles volantes dispersées au quatre coins de la pièce. Au premier abord, on pouvait penser qu'elle était vide de toute présence humaine mais si on cherchait bien on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette bien étrange qui se trouvait accroupie derrière son bureau.

Reever, à moitié endormi et fidèle à lui-même, parti chercher son amant excentrique pour lui faire signer des papiers, des papiers et encore des papiers.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur une scène assez étrange.

**(Musique Eye of the Tiger) **

On pouvait apercevoir la moitié du visage du Grand Intendant qui dépassait de derrière son Bureau. Komui avait les yeux plissés d'un air suspicieux, il portait sur ses joues des marques noires comme celles que portaient les combattants pendant la guerre ainsi qu'un casque de soldat un peu trop grand pour lui qui cachait les yeux du Scientifique à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il semblait prêt pour faire la guerre...à Lavi, sans aucun doute.

-Mouahaha, Lavi prépare-toi ta fin est proche. L'heure du Jugement pour toi a sonné et tu es coupable d'avoir osé souiller ma si pure Lenalee. Ma pauvre Lenalee adorée, ne t'inquiète pas Lavi payera pour son crime déclara Komui, d'une voix assez forte pour que Reever l'entende.

Celui-ci se demandait encore pourquoi il entretenait une relation avec lui, surement pas pour sa santé mentale. Il pouvait bien le dire l'amour était aveugle, il en était la preuve vivante sinon pourquoi se trouverait-il en couple avec un imbécile fou et dangereux de surcroit. Il soupira encore une fois. On pouvait le dire, Reever avait du mérite, beaucoup de mérite.

Komui se releva de sous son bureau, fier comme un paon, les mains sur les hanches... son torse finement musclé nu et portant pour seul vêtement...un caleçon.

**(La musique s'enraille)**

Le Blond ouvrit grand les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'horreur qu'il voyait. Il ferma rapidement les yeux croyant voir une hallucination dû au manque de sommeil mais lorsque Reever rouvrit les yeux, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, son amant portait bien un horrible accoutrement, un mélange de soldat et de boxeur, enfin il n'était pas très sur. On voyait rarement des boxeurs en caleçon à motif militaire. Il portait également des chaussettes blanches lui arrivant aux genoux avec des chaussures de boxe.

L'ensemble était grotesque, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour décrire cela.

Le Blond ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de contenir le rire nerveux qui menaçait de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il devrait vraiment prendre des vacances, de longues vacances quitte à laisser la Congrégation livrée à Komui, enfin plus que d'habitude et quitte à retrouver la Congrégation détruite à son retour.

C'est sur ses pensées plus que réjouissantes que Reever retourna à la Section Scientifique, abattu, désespéré de voir un jour son amant sérieux autre part que dans un lit, le sien en l'occurrence.

Il se remit rapidement au travail, pour ne plus penser à Komui qui se préparait à trucider Lavi et qui se terminerait sans aucun doute sur un énième l'échec de son chéri et donc sur un amant très demandeur par la suite.

**Du côté de Lavi.**

Lavi tranquillement assis sur le sol d'un couloir, matait en toute impunité, les magnifiques fesses de son amante, en grande discussion avec Johnny, étant dans la peau d'un chat, il avait une vue imprenable dessus. La vie d'un chat avait parfois du bon. Il pouvait enfouir son visage dans les seins bien fermes de Lenalee, sans qu'elle dise quelque chose et beaucoup de filles aimaient le caresser et le tenir dans leurs bras. Le Paradis pour un pervers comme lui même si ça préférence allait à sa magnifique petite-amie, bien sûr.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir adjacent à celui où il se trouvait en ce moment. Lavi regarda pour voir si sa compagne et Johnny l'avaient entendu mais il semblerait que non puisqu'ils continuaient de parler comme si de rien n'était. Intrigué, Lavi ne résista pas à l'envie de savoir ce qui se passait et s'y aventura jusqu'au milieu mais ne vit rien. Déçu, le roux allait repartir quand la fatigue le prit d'un coup par surprise, il chancela pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler en boule, endormi. Il était si beau et attendrissant ainsi.

**Retour au danger Komui.**

**Tentative n°1.**

Le Grand Intendant, vêtu de sa tenue de combat, partit à la recherche de sa futur victime, pour le punir d'avoir oser poser ses sales pattes d'obsédé sur sa magnifique et si innocente sœur, pour cela, il devait se faire le plus discret possible et en cherchant, l'illumination vint. Il se déplacerait...dans les conduits d'aération du plafond.

Muni d'une corde, d'un sac et d'une épuisette et autres objets plus ou moins dangereux, il commença sa quête de retrouver ce maudit Lavi changeait en chat par ses soins.

**(Musique Mission Impossible) **

Le casque lui recouvrant presque entièrement les yeux et à quatre pattes, Komui parcourait à vive allure les conduits d'aérations, lui donnant l'air d'un abruti fini, ce qu'il était bien entendu.

Un sourire apparut soudain sur son visage. Il avait enfin trouvé sa proie. Proie qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Parfait. Vraiment parfait. La chance semblait être de son côté.

Il envoya un produit ne venant pas de lui, qui permettait de faire dormir assez rapidement et Lavi n'y couperait pas. Mouahahahaha.

Komui vit avec délectation sa victime tomber dans un profond sommeil. Son plan pouvait commencer.

Il fit lentement apparaître une corde de l'étroite ouverture que lui donnait le conduit d'aération et commença à la descendre...la tête en bas, l'attache de son casque l'étranglant quelque peu. Il dut forcer pour passer dans l'ouverture et faillit perdre son caleçon dans la manœuvre. Sa descente se termina par une chute la tête la première contre le sol et le cul en l'air.

**(La musique s'enraille) **

Il se releva tant bien que mal et se mit rapidement en position accroupie et scruta le couloir comme un biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture et s'approcha lentement de Lavi dans cette position. Il allait pour le prendre, un sourire de tueur aux lèvres quand...

-LAVIIIIII ! TU ES OU ?, hurla Lenalee, des pas se firent entendre et Le Grand Intendant, paniqué, essaya de trouver une cachette rapidement et la trouva.

Komui ouvrit une des fenêtres et se plaqua contre le rebord de dehors. Tout de suite le froid lui transperça le corps, il grelotta fortement, du fait de sa petite tenue. Le pauvre resta ainsi pendant plus d'un heure et demi, Lenalee ayant recommencé à parler mais cette fois-ci dans ce couloir. Il subit pendant longtemps son calvaire frigorifiant, surtout de la part des pigeons qui le prenant pour une statue, lui fit de jolis cadeaux et lui chia dessus. Il les exterminerait de la Terre, pour cet affront.

Il rentra dans sa chambre dès qu'il le pu, se lava longuement avec de l'eau bien chaude et incita Reever à le réchauffer une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il le rejoint dans leur chambre d'une douce manière, celui-ci ne résista pas bien entendu et ne le voulait absolument pas. Mais Komui malgré cet échec n'avait pas abandonner la partie.

Il avait peut-être perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre.

**Echec de la tentative n°1**

**Komui, quelques heures plus tard**

**Tentative n°2.**

Komui, bien réveillé et en pleine forme, après avoir eut sa dose de son Reever adoré, se prépara pour la capture de Lavi.

Il savait où celui-ci se trouvait, sans doute dans la chambre de sa précieuse sœur, jusqu'au dîner.

Il se prépara une nouvelle fois, la même tenue que la dernière fois, ainsi que les marques de guerre sur ses joues, enfin en y regardant bien, une chose changeait son caleçon était maintenant...rose avec des petits cœurs souriants.

Il était de nouveau paré pour la chasse.

Cette fois-ci, il fut discret.

**(Musique Panthère Rose)**

Il longea les murs, regardant à chaque embranchement de couloir. Les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincé, il regardait partout, comme un radar.

Beaucoup de monde le vit mais fit comme si de rien était et partaient rapidement pour pouvoir rire à leur aise, devant le comique de la scène et surtout rire de Komui et de sa tenue pour le moins particulière.

Arrivé à un nouvel embranchement, il passa la tête et vit Lavi, se tenant devant la porte de la chambre de Lenalee. Une chance.

Il s'approcha lentement, restant dans l'ombre et au moment où Komui allait sauter sur le petit chat la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand et...se la prit en plein visage.

**(La musique s'enraille)**

Il tomba en arrière sonné et le nez en sang.

Sa sœur partit avec Lavi dans ses bras, sans l'avoir vu, trop occupée à bichonner son petit-ami.

Le Grand Intendant, se dit que finalement il avait peut-être perdu la guerre.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, au bout de dix minutes, ayant attendu que sa tête arrête de tourner et que les Akumas dansant le classique disparaissent de devant ses yeux.

Il se rendit ensuite à l'Infirmerie pour pouvoir faire soigner son nez mais en chemin, Komui rencontra un chien, à l'air féroce montrant les crocs.

Le Scientifique se figea avant de pousser un cri peu masculin, montant dans un aigu à briser les tympans et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible. Il battit des record jusqu'à se prendre la chaussure dans une petit fissure dans le sol et de s'écrouler par terre.

Le chien ni une ni deux lui mordit le postérieur et s'en alla un bout de caleçon rose à cœur dans sa gueule.

Komui en sentant les crocs hurla comme jamais aucun homme hurla.

Il eut des difficulté à se lever criant à chaque mouvements et poussa des petits cris de douleurs pendant le chemin qui le mena chez l'Infirmière.

Le Grand Intendant ne réussit à s'asseoir que deux semaines plus tard.

Beaucoup de monde se moquaient de lui mais en secret, n'ayant aucun attrait à se prendre une potion douteuse.

Finalement. Komui avait bien perdu la guerre.

**Echec de la tentative n°2.**

**Echec de la mission**.

**xXx**

Pendant ce temps, Lavi fut surpris de ne rien avoir de son ennemi. Pendant un moment, il eut peur de Komui mais plus le temps passait et il craignait un plan diabolique du Grand Intendant mais rien. Lorsqu'il se retransforma en humain, il se demanda quoi mais oublia bien vite. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire comme satisfaire l'appétit sexuel de sa compagne et la sienne, trop longtemps négligés par son statut de Neko mais il comptait bien se rattraper et ce dès maintenant.

Lenalee et Lavi sortirent de leur chambre bien des heures après et encore, seulement pour manger ensuite ils s'y enfermèrent une nouvelle fois pour un très long moment.

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre : Tout est bien qui finit mal ?**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Tout est bien qui finit mal ?

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre VI, après ce chapitre, il y aura un épilogue et la fic sera finie =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-" **

**Il sera bientôt corrigée par ma Seize chan adorée =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI.**

**Tout est bien...qui fini mal ?**

Le calme et le silence planaient sur la Salle où se trouvait les deux amants prisonniers. Les deux Exorcistes dormaient, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur comme cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis leur séparation. Allen et Kanda étaient si étroitement enlacée dans le lit, que même une feuille de papier ne pouvait passer entre leur deux corps nus.

Les deux hommes s'aimaient encore, plus aucun doutes ne pouvaient subsister, maintenant, sinon pourquoi se serait-ils donnés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient pu aussi un peu s'expliquer sur le pourquoi de la séparation, sur l'erreur de Kanda avant de passionnément faire l'amour.

Pourtant pouvaient-ils encore se remettre ensemble, malgré la souffrance endurée La confiance bafouée ?

Pour l'instant, Ils vivaient en dehors de la réalité mais quand ils devront y faire face...pourront-ils reprendre leur relation comme si de rien n'était, comme si jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés ?

Peut-être ou peut-être pas.

Mais pour le moment, Allen et Kanda profitait des quelques heures qu'ils leur restaient avant de revenir à la dure réalité et de choisir le chemin qu'ils emprunteront seul ou à deux. Ils devront enfin décider soit de faire une croix définitive sur leur histoire d'amour, soit la reprendre là ou elle s'était arrêté. Dans les deux cas, la Congrégation n'assistera plus à leurs querelles.

Bientôt, ils feront face à la réalité et à la souffrance que cela engendrera. Ils feront également face à leur choix pour le meilleur ou pour le pire

**xXx**

Allen s'éveilla de manière assez brutale, c'est-à-dire...en tombant du lit. Il avait une jambe encore sur le matelas entortillée dans les draps, les bras en l'air et sa tête contre la table de chevet l'ayant percuté dans sa chute.

Un réveil, qu'il aurait aimé éviter, surtout avec un postérieur endolori. Ils avait oublié combien cela faisait mal au cul, les lendemains matin quand ils ne le faisaient pas pendant un moment. Il était bon pour boiter toute la journée maintenant. Super ! Et voilà que maintenant, un mal de crâne venait s'ajouter à cela. Dieu devait le haïr.

Après quelques instants, remit de sa douloureuse chute, Allen se leva et s'assit avec précausion sur le lit, grimaçant quelques peu quand son postérieur toucha le matelas. Ensuite son regard se posa sur le visage endormi, apaisé de Kanda, l'admirant, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il adorait le voir ainsi, fragile et dénué de son masque froid, même si cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent quand ils se trouvaient ensemble. Le Kendoka se levait presque toujours avant lui, pour aller s'entraîner le laissant seul au réveil.

C'est pourquoi le jeune homme aimait ses moments privilégiés, perdus à jamais. Il laissa ses doigts effleuraient la joue du Japonais, repoussant ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière.

Mais il se stoppa rapidement, au lieu de rêvasser à son passée, Allen devait réfléchir à sa relation avec Kanda et si "oui" ou "non", elle pouvait de nouveau se poursuivre.

Si le blandinet écoutait son coeur, la réponse serait un grand "OUI" sans hésiter mais...si il devait écouter sa raison, celle-ci lui soufflait "NON".

Alors qui écouter ?

Le coeur ou la raison.

La raison ou le coeur.

Allen ne voulait plus souffrir, ne voulait plus être trahi par l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait seulement aimé et être aimé en retour, pouvoir avoir entièrement confiance. Mais, maintenant avec Kanda...il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi choisir.

L'amour ne pouvait pas tout faire et surtout ne pouvait pas tout pardonner d'un claquement de doigts, le Symbiotique le comprit, quand il se retrouva en face de son pire cauchemar, Eric, un amant de Kanda lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Son amant avait osé le tromper pendant qu'il se trouvait en mission. Cela ne l'aurait pas touché si les deux hommes avaient eu une relation lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, sachant que Kanda cumulait les conquêtes avant de se mettre avec lui mais...Il avait vite déchanté en entendant les propos de cet homme en chaleur.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, se décider, sur son futur avec le Japonais, était la chose la plus dure à faire. Même si au fond, Allen savait déjà la réponse à ses tourments, aussi difficiles soit-elle.

-Que faire ? Qui dois-je vraiment écouter ? Je t'aime Kanda et pourtant..., murmura Allen, les larmes aux yeux en se penchant vers son amant pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un doux baiser emplis d'amour et de tristesse.

Leurs relation était voué à l'échec depuis le début et son choix, bien que douloureux, était le meilleur, aussi bien pour Kanda que pour lui-même.

Tôt ou tard, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils devront se quitter, alors autant que cela soit le plus tôt possible, ainsi la souffrance sera moindre lorsqu'il les trahira tous. Car un jour ou l'autre, Allen deviendra le 14th et puis, se dit le Symbiotique, comment pouvait-il encore faire confiance en son amant quand celui-ci l'avait trahi de la pire des façons.

Allen savait qu'il essayait de se persuader de tout cela, que même si le Kendoka l'avait profondément blessé, il pouvait encore avoir un minimum confiance en lui et son amour était assez fort pour lui redonnait une seconde chance mais sa décision était prise et il avait choisi la raison, il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus.

Un petit sourire plein de tristesse s'inscrit sur ses lèvres, avant que le blandinet n'éclate en sanglots et pleure tout son soûl. Le coeur brisait et l'âme en peine.

Maintenant, il attendait que Kanda se réveille. Sachant maintenant que son futur ne serait plus que noirceur et desespoir.

**xXx**

Kanda se réveilla, l'esprit brumeux, le coeur léger, un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres...qui disparut rapidement en entendant les sanglots étouffés d'Allen.

Son magnifique rêve prenait-il fin ?

Allen allait-il le rejeter comme il le pressentait ?

Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et des larmes commencèrent à se former malgré ses yeux fermés. D'ailleurs, Kanda ne voulait pas les ouvrir, cela signifirait la fin de ses espoirs d'un futur avec Allen, même si il s'en doutait un peu, beaucoup. Mais il aurait voulu se tromper, oh oui vraiment voulu se tromper, seulement les sanglots de son amant ne pouvaient pas tromper, sur sa décision.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi l'avait-il trompé ?

Pourquoi s'était-il comporté comme un animal en rut ?

Seulement les regrets ne servaient plus à rien.

Le mal était déjà fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il devait faire face à ses fautes, il n'avait pas le choix.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux, des yeux exprimant une extrême tristesse et les posa sur Allen, qui pleurait, la tête posait sur ses genoux et ses bras. Il ne le voyait pas.

Kanda hésita un instant sur la conduite à adopter et finalement n'écoutant que son coeur, il se redressa et prit Allen dans ses bras, le serrant fort et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Le Symbiotique, d'abord surpris, se colla encore plus à Kanda ne cessant pas de pleurer. Le Japonais ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il n'avait jamais consolé personne. Il faut dire que son caractère ne prêtait pas à se genre d'effusions et il faisait trop peur pour que quelqu'un est l'audace de venir pour se faire consoler par lui. D'habitude, les gens allait voir Lenalee et Lavi mais ils n'étaient pas là, alors Kanda fit de son mieux.

-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla tendrement le Kendoka à l'oreille de son amant.

-Je suis désolé Kanda mais..., commença Allen, ne cessant de pleurer.

-Je sais. Je...comprend...ton choix, le coupa Kanda, une boule dans la gorge, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait le quitter. Il croyait que tout été arrangé, il se trompait, visiblement. Mais...n'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour...qu'on se remette ensemble. Ne peux-tu pas trouver la force de me pardonner ma faute ?

-Je ne peux pas, tôt ou tard, on souffrira. Notre relation est voué à l'échec et elle l'est depuis toujours, murmura le Symbiotique, en levant son visage baignait de larmes vers son amant, posant une main sur la joue de celui-ci.

-Je préfère mourir, plutôt que de te laisser tomber. Je suis près à endurer milles souffrances si cela me permet de rester avec toi, tout simplement parce que je t'aime. Je regrette tellement, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs. Je t'ai fais souffrir et je m'en veux tellement mais laisse moi une seconde chance. Je t'en prie, déclara Kanda, devenant rouge devant ses paroles qui ne lui ressemblaient pas mais pour avoir de nouveau Allen, il était près à s'humilier.

-Je...Je..., balbutia l'Hôte du 14th, restant sans voix devant la déclaration du Kendoka. Pouvait-il vraiment accepter que, pour leur bonheur, Kanda souffre un jour ou l'autre ?

Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable d'accepter une fois encore les sentiments si sincère de son amant ?

Il s'en fichait maintenant. Tant pis pour ses beaux principes, pour une fois il sera égoiste. Il priait seulement pour le Japonais, pour qu'il se remette de sa futur trahison non voulu mais néanmoins imposible à éviter.

- Je t'aime aussi mais nous souffrirons, tôt ou tard, c'est inévitable. Tu veux quand même rester avec moi, quelques soit notre futur ? demanda le Blandinet, d'une voix ferme, laissant une chance à Kanda de revenir sur ses paroles.

-Bien sur, plus que tout, qu'importe ce qui pourra se passer. Je t'aimerais toujours, répondit d'une voix sincère le Beau Brun.

-Je t'aimerais toujours, moi aussi, pour toujours et à jamais.

Allen, après ses douces paroles, embrassa tendrmeent son compagnon, heureux. Avant de se laissés consumer par leur désir et leur amour.

**xXx**

Lorsqu'il purent enfin sortir de la pièce, Kanda ne tua personne pour une fois. Puisque c'est grâce à ses idiots de "partenaires" qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau avoir son chéri à ses côtés, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de les menacer. Hihihi.

Dand un autre temps, Miranda s'évanouie à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le couple et du sang coulait de son nez. Sa vidéo des deux amants eut aussi beaucoup de succès et les fangirls furent ravies de un pour la vidéo, bien sur, et de deux pour voir que le couple se reformait enfin, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Lavi et Lenalee étaient toujours ensemble, plus amoureux que jamais. Komui, de son côté, se faisait consoler par son Reever, de la perte de sa si douce Soeur et le Blond se faisait une joie de faire oublier ses malheurs à son cher amant qui était stupide mais adorable.

Tous se passait pour le mieux à la Congrégation...pour l'instant.

**xXx **

**Deux ans plus tard.**

La bataille avait été dure, tellement dure. On comptait plusieurs blessés et morts. Allen avait trahi, avait tué de sang-froid ou plutôt le 14th s'en était chargé.

Kanda fut poignardé à mort, par le 14th, dans un moment où Allen perdit le contrôle, mais le Japonais grâce à son pouvoir de régénération avait put survivre. Mais ce geste signa la fin d'Allen et le retour du Musicien, plus fort que jamais.

Lenalee, Reever, Bookman, Chaoji et Timothy moururent de la main d'Allen, maintenant devenu le 14th.

Il n'épargna personne et les cinq victimes souffrirent devant sa soif de vengeance. Leurs morts furent lentes et douloureuses, même Timothy, encore un enfant, n'y échappa pas. Les blessés, eux, se comptaient par dizaine, plus ou moins grave.

Le Musicien s'était, ensuite enfui, par l'Arche.

La souffrance et la douleur n'épargnaient personne.

La Congrégation se remit peu à peu de cette bataille mais Komui et Lavi avait du mal à faire leur deuil, plus encore le Scientifique qui perdit sa soeur et son compagnon, d'un coup. Il finit par se suicider de desespoir. Lavi se forgea un masque et reprit le flambeau des Bookmen quittant, par la même occasion,la Congrégation qui lui rappelait des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Kanda fut le plus secoué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire cela. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'Allen n'existait plus, qu'il les avait trahi, qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Il souffrait tellement. Il voulait revoir son amant, qu'il lui dise que se n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais, il ne vint jamais. La cruelle réalité restait et son coeur saignait de la perte, une perte encore plus douloureuse que celle d'Alma.

Il sut maintenant pourquoi Allen le mit en garde, lorsqu'il se remirent ensemble, il y a deux ans de cela. Deux années de pures bonheur. Maintenant sa vie ne sera plus que désert aride, seulement jongé par la Mort, la Haine et une Souffrance Eternelle.

Allen était son rayon de soleil, le seul qui avait pu détruire la carapace qu'il s'était forgé pendant des années, le seul qui lui fit découvrir l'Amour avec un grand A. Maintenant, la noirceur reprenait ses droits dans son coeur, accompagnée par le desespoir.

Il pleura, pendant des jours et des jours, Kanda était bien loin de l'ancien lui mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, aujourd'hui, était de mourir. Seulement, avant cela, il devait amener Allen avec lui, dans la Mort, le délivrer du 14th.

D'ici là, il vivrait tant bien que mal, pour libérer son compagnon de ses tourments.

Puis comme un adieu à son amour perdu, pour dire au revoir à Allen qui n'était plus, puisque seul son corps subsistait encore. Il murmura à la Lune, lors d'une de ses promenades en solitaire, qu'ils faisaient chaque nuits, depuis l'incident.

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours et à jamais. Attends moi, je viendrais bientôt de rejoindre.

Des larmes pareilles aux cristals dévallèrent ses joues froides et rougies, ses cheveux volaient au vent et il regarda, une petite feuille qu'il avait offert au vent, dernier mots que son amour, que son défunt Allen lui avait écrit. C'était le matin du drame, avant qu'il se fasse poignarder.

Dessus, écrit d'une belle écriture, on pouvait y lire.

_**Je suis parti voir Komui. **_

_**Attends-moi, je ne serais pas long.**_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.**_

_**Allen.**_

Kanda, après cette nuit, redevint l'être éxècrable qu'il avait été. Il redevint le froid, insensible et impitoyable Exorciste. Mais cela n'empêcha pas son coeur d'hurlait toute sa souffrance.

Mais il tiendrait jusqu'a ce qu'il est tué le Musicien, ensuite, il se laissera aller dans le sommeil éternel de la Mort pour rejoindre son compagnon, son âme-soeur, Son Allen.

**( Me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît =D )**

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre : Epilogue.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	8. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic =)**

**J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas trop ou sinon désolé !**

**J'ai fais cette fin sur une idée que ma Seize-chan adorée m'avait donné au tout début de la fic =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Six années étaient passées, depuis le traîtrise d'Allen, depuis la Mort de bien des personnes qu'il avait aimé, jadis. Depuis que Kanda se jura d'emmener, avec lui dans la Mort, son ancien amant.

Pendant ses six années, "Allen" entreprit de réduire les rangs de la Congrégation et celui des Noah, ce qu'il réussit en utilisant leurs faiblesses, mais tout en restant dans l'ombre.

Le Musicien avait, également, débuté, en secret, une relation charnelle avec un Noah, Tyki Mikk. Il avait beau détester les Exorcistes et les Noah, il pouvait reconnaître la beauté d'une personne et ce Tyki lui plaisait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps aux avances plus qu'explicites du Musicien et ce fichait éperdument que cela soit un ennemi, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était du sexe comme le 14th.

Cette relation durait depuis bientôt quatre ans et les deux hommes y trouvaient leur compte, du plaisir, rien d'autre, pas de sentiments, de romantisme ou autres mièvreries de ce genre.

Ils préféraient leurs ébats mouvementés sauvages, brutaux. La douceur et l'amour n'y avaient pas leur place.

Tyki et Le Musicien y trouvaient leurs comptes.

Mais, au fond de lui, prisonnier de lui-même, Allen hurlait sa souffrance et son impuissance face aux atrocités que perpétraient son double, en utilisant son corps.

Et depuis, six ans, il espérait que la Mort l'emporte, pour le soulager et le délivrer de cette prison de souffrance. Pour qu'il puisse attendre que son Kanda le rejoigne, au Ciel ou en Enfers, il n'en avait que faire, tant qu'il pouvait de nouveau être ensemble, pour l'éternité.

Cependant, une horrible question tournait en boucle dans son esprit, le mettant au supplice, le faisant douter.

Ce jour qu'il attendait de tout son coeur, arrivera-t-il vraiment ou bien restera-t-il prisonnier à jamais de lui-même ?

Mais jamais, il ne reçut de réponse et il ne pouvait donc qu'espérer. Espérer Un Espoir qui peut-être ne viendrait jamais.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt, peut-être, sur mes autres fics !**


End file.
